


Priceless

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cashier Dean, Fluff, M/M, cas is a regular, dean works in a grocery store, fluff fluffy mcflufferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shops at the same grocery store several times a month. Every time he comes in, he happens to see the same cashier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

**$14.99 plus Tax**

 

Castiel scanned the weekly coupons as he stood just inside the grocery store doors. Frozen pizzas and yogurt could get him through a couple of days, he guessed. The Easter sales should start soon, anyway. Cas wondered if he should get a cart or use a basket. The deliberation took him almost two full minutes before he threw his hands in the air and picked the basket.

Frozen pizzas: one with peppers, one with pepperoni, and one with sausage. Yogurt: all manner of fruit flavors and just one key lime.

Cas arrived in line at the register just as a black haired woman’s shift ended. As he waited for the next cashier to get situated and help the man in front of him, Cas examined the different candies beside the conveyor. Impulsively, he added two Milky Way chocolate bars to his basket.

Soon, the words “have a good day” broke Cas’ attention from a magazine explaining how to add more style to a living room. The customer in front of him grunted before walking away. Cas tore his eyes from the magazine and placed his basket on the conveyor.

“Hello again, sir,” he heard. There was a laugh in the voice, and he turned to see a dark blonde haired man with stubble and a subtle, green-eyed grin. “Did you find everything alright this time?”

With a smile, Cas asked, “Do you ever have time off?”

“Do you ever shop anywhere else?” the man teased as he unloaded Cas’ basket.

Cas grinned and leaned on the rail above the scanner.

“Maybe I do,” he smiled. As the cashier looked down to count the yogurt cups, Cas glanced quickly at his nametag. ‘Hello! My name is Dean. Thank you for choosing us!’ it said. Cas bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“You’re one cup short for the coupon,” Dean said. “I can ring up another one and you can just go back and grab one more before you leave, if you’d like.”

“That’d be great,” Cas nodded. “Thanks.”

When the receipt was printed, Cas sighed.

“I guess I’ll be back on Thursday,” he said casually.

“What a coincidence,” Dean grinned. “I’m working then, too.”

* * *

 

**$3.99 plus Tax**

“Did you find everything alright, sir?”

“You know, you can call me by my name,” Cas smiled.

Dean huffed and blushed. Hesitantly, he admitted, “I’m not sure I can pronounce it.”

“If I ask you to try,” Cas said, “would you believe my promise not to tease you?”

Dean shook his head. “Not a chance.”

Cas grabbed the bag from Dean’s hands and nodded. “Fair enough.”

* * *

 

**$19.99**

“My clock died a couple of days ago,” Cas said casually, leaning against the conveyor.

With a nod, Dean replied, “Well, a lot of people have been getting this brand, so I think you’ll be happy with it. It has a hidden feature, too.”

“Oh?”

Dean leaned forward, three inches from Cas’ face, and whispered, “It can be read in Braille.”

For a moment, Cas was impressed. Then he understood the joke.

“You know, they say when a clock stops in front of you, it means your time is up,” Cas recovered.

“Really?” Dean asked genuinely. “I read somewhere that it meant you’ve officially met your true love.”

Cas laughed, and Dean tried to hide the flush of color on his neck.

* * *

 

**$64.83 plus Tax**

 

“Wow,” Dean grinned. “You found everything alright, I take it?”

The conveyor was full of several bags of candy, popcorn, and pop.

“I couldn’t find any dignity, but what can you do?” Cas responded sadly.

“Bad day?” Dean asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Cas nodded simply and impulsively added more Milky Ways to the load.

“Well, I’m going to go ahead and scan this coupon for you,” Dean smiled. “It applies to all of this candy and should save you a couple of dollars. Sound good?”

After a second of silence, Cas nodded. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re very welcome.”

* * *

 

**$11.69 plus Tax**

“Are you sick?” Dean asked with concern in his eyes.

Cas nodded sadly as two bottles of cough medicine were scanned. He reached down into his trench coat and tried to find his wallet.

“Oh no,” he whispered.

Dean put the medicine in the bag and tilted his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot my wallet at home.”

“Tsk,” Dean said. “You know, it’s illegal to drive without a license on you.”

Cas groaned. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll go put those back.”

“No, no,” Dean said, raising his hands. “I’ll cover it for you.”

“Oh no, really,” Cas resisted.

“Honestly, I want you to get better,” Dean said genuinely. After a second, he added, “You drive our business, after all. It’s the least I can do.”

Cas laughed.

“I’ll pay you back, I promise,” he said.

“If it makes you feel better,” Dean shrugged, “but it’s not necessary. I’m happy to help.”

Cas smiled and tried to ignore the guilt in his stomach.

* * *

 

**$3.21**

“That was close,” Cas smiled. “The end is still wrong, though. It’s not ‘eel’, it’s ‘E-L’. Does that make sense?”

Dean shook his head and said, “That’s it. I’m calling you Cas. That part I know I can pronounce.”

With a laugh, Cas nodded. “Fine with me, Dean.”

* * *

 

**Priceless**

“Oh,” Dean said. His shoulders fell. “Actually, to buy flowers, you have to go to the florist over by the doors.”

Cas shook his head. “I already bought these. I’m just saving the cost of delivery.”

Dean tilted his head. His gaze flipped from the white lilies to Cas’ smile.

“What do you mean, Cas?” he asked suspiciously.

“These are for you,” Cas said, handing the flowers over. “Make sure you read the card, okay?”

Cas stalked off before Dean could say anything.

Quickly, Dean pulled the card away and saw a phone number. Below it was a note.

‘Call me when you get off of work, Dean,’ it read. ‘I’ve bought the ingredients I need to cook a great meal, and I also have candy and popcorn and pop if you want to watch a movie. Go on a date with me?’

Dean blushed. The customers waiting for him to scan their items had to cough loudly twice before Dean got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave notes if you'd like!


End file.
